i'll stand by you
by fabianandnina4ever
Summary: some one dangerous comes to anubis from ninas past will fabian be able to pprotect her
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: ok this is my first fan fic so I hope its good I don't own house of anubis**

**Nina's pov**

I was on the couch watching tv and trudy said someone was on the phone I picked it up and immediately regretted it my ex was moving to anubis house not just my ex who I don't like jeff the one who tried to kill me

Fabians pov

Why did nina seem so nervous lately every time the door bell rings she tenses up or grabs my arm just then I heard the loudest scream I have ever heard

**a/n sorry it was so short they will get longer I need 5 revviews or no update**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n sorry it took me so long to update I promise this chapter has more detail than chapter one thanks for all the reviews and thank you if you gave me constructive critiscim that helps make stories better when you fix your mistakes**

**Jeff: this author does not own house of anubis**

**a/n: HEY! I don't remember telling you that you could do the disclaimer especially after what you did to Nina. oh well here we go**

**Fabian's pov**

Just then I heard the loudest scream I have ever heard I darted up stairs to see what was wrong and nina was on her bed looking out the window shaking in sobs

"What's wrong, "

"n-nothing I – I just saw _his _car

" Nina what has gotten into you every time the doorbell rings you act like something bad is going to happen." Just then I thought of something. " who was on the phone the other day it seems like that's when it all started."

Ninas pov

I knew I should tell him I just didn't know how he would react but I figured I should go for it

" Well I used to date this guy named jeff but when my parents died 2 years ago I figured It wasn't worth it so we broke up and he tried to kill me but the worst part was that he said if I ever went out with someone else he would hurt them too." I started sobbing again at that last part I didn't want anything to happen to Fabian .

Fabians pov

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I loved her so much why did she have to deal with this. I just grabbed her and held her tight and I felt a few tears fall of my own.

Ninas pov

I just sat there feeling helpless and sobbing into Fabians chest I finally got ahold of myself and started to go down to dinner when my door burst open

a/n ooh whats gonna happen next please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here ya go im sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**Fabians pov**

Just then the door burst open and Nina screamed so loud I thought my eardrums would explode. outside Nina and ambers room stood a teenager that looked to be about 18 or 19 wearing a black t shirt with a skull on the front of it and a tattoo on his neck his pants were ripped and he had a knife in his pocket Nina was hiding behind me so I stood up to protect her " I know who you are but you wont touch Nina!" I yelled protectively. He laughed " you really think your going to stop me from doing what should have been done along time ago! And you!" he took the knife out of his pocket and aimed it at Nina. " what did I tell you would happen if you got another stupid boyfriend" she grabbed my arm and started crying again and just as I thought he was going to hurt her he slammed the knife into my arm and I fell to the ground from the pain.

**Ninas pov **

Jeff ran out of my room after he hurt Fabian and I felt like crying again the only guy who ever cared about me, the love of my life. May or may not be dead right now. Did I really just say that ok yes I confess I am extremely in love with Fabian rutter

**Ambers pov**

Me and alfie were just downstairs when we heard something going on upstairs we ran in to see Fabian lying on the ground gushing blood on his right arm and nina sitting next to him crying I felt like I didn't want to ask what happened so I left the room. But just then I heard another scream and when I walked in there I could not believe what I saw


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok here it is oh and have any of you guys checked out matchmaker paradise by tickles 3000 she updated her story and so im updating mine because I reviewed hers and said I would not be updating mine until she updates hers so check it out if you haven't already**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis**

**Amber's pov**

I ran in Nina and I room and could not believe what I saw Jeff had just shot Nina and jumped out the window. Apparently Fabian heard Nina scream and got up but it was to late I ran down stairs to get Trudy .

"trudy help its nina she got shot"

" oh my" we called an ambulance and she went to the hospital

**Nina's pov**

For some reason I found myself screaming Fabians name he rushed over beside me and stroked my hair and held me tight then whispered into my ear

" shh nina love its going to be alright nothing will happen I wont let him hurt you just relax." I fell asleep on his shoulder and he kissed me goodnight we broke apart after about 20 seconds

**fabian's pov**

I fell asleep with my love on my shoulder that's right I said it I was in love with nina martin and she will never find out how much I love her

_Nina's dream_

_Me and fabian were on the couch and jeff came in and shot fabian again._

_I _woke up sobbing and screaming Fabians name but when I looked around he was gone then I heard a scream that sounded like amber and fabian jus then someone came into my hospital room and I screamed .

**A/N: OOH why did she sream can I please have 35 reviews before I update please thanks you guys rock.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you for the reviews I was bored so I let it slide and decided I would not wait for 35 reviews to update so here ya go**

**Jerome: can I do the disclaimer **

**a/n: yes but hurry so jeff doesn't do it**

**Jerome: this author does not own house of anubis **

**a/n: thanks Jerome **

**Nina's pov**

I screamed thinking it was jeff and was relieved to find it was just my a woman with blond hair one of the nurses but when I asked where Fabian went still shaking from my dream she just left like she could not tell me.

**Amber's pov**

Poor nina her boyfriend was almost killed and she did not have anyone to protect her. Just then I heard a scream

**Fabian's pov**

I was worried sick about nina so I decided I would go find her I finally got to room 523 the room she was in and could not believe what I saw…

A/n: sorry it was so short I just got writers block and could not think of what else to say if you would like you could give me some ideas for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ah the moment you have all been waiting for chapter 6 again readers who are new to the fanfiction I f you have not checked out the following stories you need to house of the ex by fabianafan 1357 matchmaker paradise by tickles 3000 house of I thought the secrets were over and house of dirty little secrets by fabinahoa read both stories a fresh start and read the sequel as well by xforeverlovex21 and now all my favorite authors shown above will do the disclaimer**

**All: awilliams does not own house of anubis just the storyline and the sixth grader**

**A/N: thank you **

**Fabians pov**

When I walked into ninas hospital room I could not believe what I had just saw right when jeff was about to hurt nina a sixth grader came in and knocked him out with a snare drum a sixth grader! He would not tell me his name but he did look famailar. I ran over to nina who was still shaking from what had just happened when the door opened and I could not believe who was standing at the door my brother.

**Ninas pov **

Now it was Fabians turn to scream when he found out that the doctor that had been helping me was his brother brad but the shocking part was his friends brother was the one who killed jeff and Fabian now knew why that boy looked familiar he was brads friend ians brother that's right zach plemons .

**Brads pov**

To be honest I can kinda understand why fabes was shocked that I was his girlfriends doctor but I am. Just then they rolled someone into the emergency room it was….

**A/N: who was it give me 45 reviews and I will t**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I am so sorry for not updating its been crazy oh btw I need your opinion on something there is this girl in our class who is constantly bossing me around and distracting me from my work and acting like its better then everyone else and telling people to harass me and then when I ask them to stop tells me to leave them alone is this bullying if so should I tell my teacher Monday or Is this not even bullying and im just acting dumb. Ps. I do not own house of anubis **

**Fabians pov**

Holy cow rufus zeno is in the hospital I went and asked a doctor what happened but when I did I realized something the funeral home was there. I guessed what had happened was he got hit by a car and then someone shot him. I thought yes! Rufus zeno was gone but I instantly realized that jeff and rufus both had partners. Just then I heard a scream. A nina scream.

**Ninas pov**

Two people came into my room I did not know who they were cause they had masks I screamed then was hit with something hard and stabbed in the shoulder and everything went black.

**Joys pov **

There I did it now hopefully she will leave my Fabian alone.

**Fabians pov**

I immediately went to ninas and ambers room and could not believe what I saw…

**a/n: there it is please review and tell me how this chapter was and give me your opinon about what I talked about in my above authors note also review and tell me if you would like a sequel this is the second to last chapter 65 reviews if you want an update**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: ok so we did not hit 65 but here we go this is the last chapter but you can let me know if you would like a sequel and also I was wondering if maybe you guys would like me to do a story with another pairing jara jetrica pason amfie mickamber or mickara let me know if you want one of those**

**Fabians pov**

After I heard the scream I rushed up to nina and ambers room and could not believe what I saw. Nina was laying in a pool of blood on the floor unconscious I thought how on earth could I have not saved her luckily she was still breathing so I called 911 for the second time this week. An ambulance came and took her to the hospital.

**Joys pov**

well now Fabian does not have a girlfriend so maybe he will just come crawling back to me. No hes to stupid to do that so I will just have to get him myself.

**Ninas pov**

I woke up to beeping and realized I was in the hospital. But the only thing I could remember was being knocked unconscious. Suddenly Fabian ran into the room and held onto me I felt like crying so I just put my head on my shoulder while we hugged and sobbed.

**2 weeks later**

**Fabians pov**

its now over joy is in jail rufus and jeff are dead now me and nina can live in peace and quiet. We just went to sleep

**a/n: did you like the ending let me know if you would like a sequel I am being serious about this one though I want 65 reviews if you want a sequel so please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: hey guys if you want a sequel I really need 65 reviews I posted the last chapter yesterday and got no reviews for it so if you want a sequel please read and review the last chapter**


End file.
